Back To December
by xxhiphuggersxx
Summary: It was December when she left him. When she loved him, she still loves him. She would love him right, he would love her right. He remember when he first saw her really cry. She would go back and change her mind.


Back To December 25/12/2010 04:38:00

Christmas decorations were being hung and wrapped everywhere. Mistletoe under every door, tinsel everywhere, bows on random things, perfect for the holiday approaching. Unfortunately, murders didn't stop in the D.C. area. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Mossad Officer Ziva David, and Special Agent Timothy McGee were busy as ever trying to wrap up their latest case in time for the holidays. Tony was heading south, McGee was going to see his sister, Ziva was going home to her family, and Gibbs was going to work on his boat.

"Boss, Abs found this CD in the radio, it says play me on it." McGee said coming up from the lab. Gibbs gave him the nod to put it in and play it. As McGee was doing that, NCIS Director Jennifer Shepard came into the squad room.

"How much is left?" she asked Ziva.

"Hopefully, this CD will clear everything, if not then we're here for the holidays." She said sadly. Jen turned her attention to the rest of the team. McGee put in the CD and hit play.

"_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_How's life, tell me how's your family_

_I haven't seen them in a while_

_You've been good, busier then ever_

_We small talk, work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and I know why_"

The team gathered around the screen, but Gibbs leaned back on his desk and Jen stood next to him.

"_Cause the last time you saw me _

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die_"

Jen had a flashback of Paris. She was on the plane and Gibbs handed her roses. She took a deep breath and her eyes lost their happiness.

Gibbs had the same flashback and when he heard Jen take a deep breath he knew she had the same flashback. He saw her eyes lost happiness.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right and_

_I go back to December all the time_"

Jen's eyes began to water and she was happy the team was facing away from her. It was December when she left him. When she loved him, she still loves him.

Gibbs saw her eyes were beginning to water and he was glad the team couldn't see her. He brought her roses, and she left them there to die. No matter what she did though, he always loved her and still does. His heart belongs to her.

"_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leaving _

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call_

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side, _

_Realized I loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye_"

Jen's legs began to shake. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears.

Gibbs saw her struggling and wanted to just take her into his arms and hug her, but he knew he couldn't.

"_So this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

_And I'd go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine_

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_

_I go back to December all the time_"

"_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right _

_And how you held me in your arms that September night, _

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking _

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right_"

She would love him right, he would love her right. He remember when he first saw her really cry. She had been shot and he was there to hold her and heal her.

"_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't_

_So if the chain is on your door, I understand_

_But this is me swallowing my pride, _

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night _

_And I'd go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you _

_Wishing that I'd realized what I had when you were mine and_

_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright and_

_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind and_

_I go back to December all the time_"

She would go back and change her mind. She would fix everything and love him the way he loved her. Jen finally gave up as the song came to an end. She rushed away trying to hide the tears falling from her eyes. The team watched her and were puzzled. Gibbs stood and watched her. The CD continued to play. Gibbs ran after her and she was already half way up the stairs. When he was able to grab her she was at the top of the stairs. Gibbs could hear the music still playing.

"Jethro… don't." she cried as she tried to pull away. He wouldn't let her, not this time.

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_"

"I have to." He said. Meanwhile the team was watching this whole show. Tony had a huge grin on his face.

"I told you it would work, call Abs." Tony told McGee. They had planned the whole thing.

"_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_"

"Jethro, please… I don't want…"

"Jen, your on your guard for the rest of the world, but you know it doesn't work on me," he said. "You went back to December down there, I saw it in your eyes. What was in your mind?"

"What was in my mind?" She asked shocked. "You! You gave me roses, you were my shoulder to cry when I was in pain, all those nights in Paris, Serbia, you were always there! You gave me your love and all I gave you was good bye Jethro! Oh course I would go back to December and take that night back! I would have stayed with you on that plane!" she cried.

"_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..."_

Gibbs couldn't believe his ears. He pulled away from the rail and towards the MTAC wall. Tears were streaming down her face and he took her in his arms and held her.

"My chain isn't on the door, for you it is always open." He whispered. She buried her head in his chest and let the tears fall until she heard those words.

"_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show."_

Jen looked up at Gibbs and her emerald eyes met his deep blue. He moved forward and when she didn't move away, he knew he was golden. His lips met hers and kissed her slow and romantically. He held her hands tight and the tears that turned happy still rolled down her face.

"_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..."_

He broke it off and met her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her again, but broke it when they heard clapping. Tony, Ducky, Abby, Ziva, McGee, and the rest of NCIS were clapping for them. Cynthia stood at the Director's waiting room and clapped as well. Jen smiled at Gibbs.

"We were set up." He said. She shook her head.

"For once, I can thank DiNozzo." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her again. His heart was finally whole, her heart was healed, everything was where it should be.


End file.
